


Reverberation

by mangosunset



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Crush, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Masturbation, How Do I Tag, Loneliness, Masturbation, Orgasm, Shyness, Tears, Unrequited Love, Voice Kink, one-sided, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosunset/pseuds/mangosunset
Summary: Haku loved him. She loved Akaito, her co-worker. When she was feeling hopeless, he was there to comfort her. As their bond deepened, Haku eventually developed feelings for him...Haku didn’t know what it was, yet at the same time, she loved everything about him... His warmth, his kindness, his physique, his voice...Ah...His voice...Soon enough, Haku couldn’t fight the urge to let it overcome her.This fic contains sexual content, being about masturbation.





	Reverberation

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so dirty oh my gosh haha...
> 
> I wrote this drabble quite a while ago. Until now, it’s never seen the light of day.
> 
> I’m not exactly a smut writer. This drabble is probably as cliche as all hell. And short, and lousy.
> 
> It’s not even sex, it’s just Haku masturbating to a recording of Akaito’s voice.
> 
> But I do have something Haku/Merli in the works that’s actually going to have sexual contact.
> 
> Haku/Merli you ask? But there’s only one person on this site who currently wrote for that pair! And that person would be...
> 
> Well, that pretty much just gives away who I am.
> 
> Well, I guess there’s no use hiding it. I’m also the author of A Dreamer’s Journey. (By the way, I’m NOT posting the name of that account here, so it won’t come up when it’s searched. I want my main account to be minor-friendly!)

Haku loved him. She loved Akaito, her co-worker. When she was feeling hopeless, he was there to comfort her. As their bond deepened, Haku eventually developed feelings for him.

Haku didn’t know what it was, yet at the same time, she loved everything about him... His warmth, his kindness, his physique, his voice...

Ah...

His voice...

Just thinking about how lovely it sounded gave Haku the chills. Akaito’s voice was so firm, rich and deep. Haku could compare it to smooth, velvety dark chocolate. When he sang, he sounded so poised and powerful. Yet when he spoke to her, he sounded so kind and gentle.

Ah...

Haku lay quietly in bed, headphones in her ears. She was listening to a song Akaito covered for her in order to cheer her up when she was sad.

His deep voice... it reverberated in her eardrums even though it was playing so quietly on headphones. It comforted her, yet it also made her feel a passionate emotion.

Haku’s hands began to slide across her body. Her nipples were so sensitive, she could simulate them through her clothes...

Ah, no... was she really going to do it? 

“I can’t do that...” Haku stopped herself. “Wouldn’t it be creepy?”

Haku lay in bed longer, trying to make the feeling go away. However, it only got stronger. The urge began to consume her. The next thing Haku knew, she had her hand inside her top, gently feeling her nipple through her bra.

“Ah...” She moaned a bit. She felt warmth cascade though her. Thoughts of Akaito began to fill her mind. The strong yet gentle man who was always there for her. Haku pulled down her bra and felt her erect nipple even more.

“Akaito...” His name escaped her lips, and this time Haku couldn’t stop herself. She was lost in it. His gentle voice playing in both of ears... as if surrounding her... it turned her on so much...

Haku reached her hand into her underwear and began to feel her sensitive area... she parted her folds and probed her fingers further into herself. It felt so blissful, so pleasurable... Her legs began to spread wider open, as if involuntarily. Haku gently rubbed her own clit before taking two fingers into her entrance...

“Ah... ahnn... Akaito... aah...” The sound of quiet music played through headphones combined with Haku’s soft moans of pleasure.

There was guilt and shame in the back of Haku’s mind. She was masturbating to Akaito’s voice... But the feeling of rapture overpowered it and overcame her. She touched herself a bit more before orgasming. Haku couldn’t keep her voice in and moaned with pleasure as the powerful ecstasy overcame her.

Ah... not again...

Haku had an embarrassing habit of releasing liquid when she orgasmed. In moments, her underwear was soaked. Now that she stopped, she felt shame.

Haku wanted to throw away all evidence. She turned the song off. She buried her underwear in the dirty clothes hamper and walked back to her bed feeling guilty.

Haku was shy, but loved Akaito so intensely. But she was afraid that if he knew, her feelings wouldn’t be returned.

A single tear came into Haku’s eye. Now she was crying... how pathetic. She found her hands reaching for her MP3 player again... She pressed play once again, on the song Akaito sang for her.

The tear slid down Haku’s cheek. Akaito’s voice felt like home. Everything about Akaito felt like home. She wanted so badly for him to return her feelings, but doubted it could ever happen.


End file.
